


Amber and Kathleen: Some Quick Fun

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s idea for a quick little story. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.





	Amber and Kathleen: Some Quick Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s idea for a quick little story. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Molly Jones goes out to the store. Kathleen can’t resist having some fun.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Girls!” Molly called while opening the front door, car keys in hand. “I’m going to the store! Won’t take long!” 

From there rooms, Molly heard both of her daughters call out an “Okay!” That taken care of, Molly headed out the door.

-

As Kathleen heard her mom’s car leaving the driveway, Kathleen, in her usual purple garb, grinned. “Time for some good old sisterly fun.” Sitting up from her bed, she left her room and walked down the hall to Amber’s. Slowly, hoping she’d get to surprise the girl, Kathleen slid open her sister’s door.

Looking inside, she could see Amber playing with a stuffed doll and a teddy bear while wearing her normal sleeveless blue shirt and jeans. “Okay Beary, you sit here with Miss Locks while I pick out a new hat for you.” she said cheerfully while reaching into the small box of toys.

Kathleen briefly experienced a moment of giant, anime eyes while watching the adorable display before shaking her head and sneaking up behind her sister. Seeing the waistband of Amber’s panties just visible above the line of her jeans, Kathleen carefully brought her fingers to the elastic and… “BOO!” she shouted while quickly grabbing onto the baby blue underwear and lifting Amber off the floor.

“AAHHHEEEE!” she screamed a mix of fright and pain. “Kathleeeennn!” Frantically, she tried to grab onto her sister, only for the older girl to thwart the attempt by begging to spin. “No no n-OWWW!” Every turn sunk the fabric deeper between her as she shrieked until Kathleen tossed the girl onto the bed. Whimpering, she muttered a weak, “…meanie.”

Holding onto the stretched-out length of her sister’s panties (which now reached halfway up the girl's back) with one hand while undoing the girl’s jeans with the other, she joked, “Don’t get you panties in a twist, Amber.” before beginning to wind the fabric around her wrist while pulling.

“Nrrgghh! OWIEE!” she cried out while gripping the bed sheets.

“That’s my job.” Tugging Amber’s jeans down the rest of the way, Kathleen was now able to see the teddy bear face on the front of the girl’s panties after lifting her up again. “Heheh, dork.” she said while tapping Amber’s nose.

Retaliating, Amber gathered up the strength in her little legs and delivered her hardest kick to Kathleen’s gut and… 

Nothing happened.

Well, not nothing. Kathleen was glaring at her now. “Uhh, tada!” Amber tried. “It didn’t hurt!”

“…Nice try, squirt.” she said before beginning to bounce the small girl.

“OwowowowOWWWW!” Desperately, she kicked at Kathleen some more, but was having no effect on her.

Kathleen even yawned for emphasis, prompting Amber to stop. “Ya done?” Getting a weak nod in reply, Kathleen said, “Great.” Tossing her sister back onto the bed, Kathleen then grabbed onto the meeting point of both leg-holes with one hand while keeping another hand on Amber’s back to hold her down. “And, BEGIN!”

“YeeeEEEOWIEEE!” Kathleen’s pulling stretched the underwear further while chafing Amber’s crack without mercy as her little sister thrashed around beneath her. “STAAHHHP IT!” she begged.

Jerking on the panties, Kathleen seemed to mull the though over a bit. “Eh, I guess these are long enough now.”

“Long enough?” Amber asked before squeaking as the panties were placed over her head while Kathleen held the girl’s wrists together near her face.

“Yep, long enough.” Kathleen answered. Holding Amber’s together, she tied the back of the panties around them before flipping her little sister onto her back. “Now the front.”

“The FRONT! Nononono, please not the frAAAAHHHHYYYEEEE!” Amber squealed loudly as the front of her panties were given a hard, strong pull, Kathleen working hard to stretch them quickly.

“Don’t worry, sis. This’ll just take a minute!” In spite of Amber’s mad kicking, it indeed didn’t take long, and soon Kathleen was tying the front of the panties to Amber’s wrists as well.  “There we go.” Stepping back, Kathleen admired he work while Amber squirmed.

Any attempts the little blonde made to free herself inevitably pulled on the front or back of her underwear, forcing her to move her hands back to the spot just below her chin to minimize her discomfort. “Nrrgghhh…”

“Heheh. Yep, this looks right to me.”

“just you wait.! I’ll get you back for this! Eventually…” Amber said while finally squirming herself to a standing position.

“Surrre, you will.” Kathleen replied sarcastically while giving her sisters little butt a quick slap.

“Meep!”

“Anyways, I’m goin’ back to my room now.” she said while strolling out, leaving her sister to struggle in her wedgie.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763374113']=[] 


End file.
